


限定爱情（四）

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 那是爱，松树。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 3





	限定爱情（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现pa二设  
> 比尔·赛弗人类设定，无恶魔  
> ooc贼严重
> 
> 本章为清水过渡章

迪普从小就是个“书呆子”。

他的双生姐姐梅宝每次和他闹矛盾的时候都会这样称呼他，明明先后出生的时间也就差了五分钟，两人的性格爱好却都大相径庭：梅宝外向乐观，喜欢亮晶晶的装饰品，喜欢自己织毛衣，喜欢和好姐妹们一起办睡衣派对，喜欢帅哥喜欢猫咪喜欢独角兽，仿佛时刻都有着用不完的精力，无论再糟心的事情都不会让她郁结超过十分钟。相较于姐姐，迪普更为内向，女生找他问个问题他都会脸红结巴，爱好也都是不需要社交的冒险推理小说和解密一类，大一点后连门都不愿出，每天都在房间里捣鼓各种各样的实验或机器。梅宝有段时间一直害怕自己的弟弟会变成科学怪人，好在那并没有真的发生。

这对双子从小相处到大，对对方的兴趣了如指掌，却总不能理解对方兴趣的魅力所在。

而最让梅宝不解的，也是迪普最喜欢的桌游：《满哪儿都是地下城》(《Dungeons,Dungeons and More Dungeons!》，简写为《D&D&MORE D》)。这个奇怪的、颇为费脑的玩意儿在梅宝看来简直就是游戏版的作业，她的书呆子弟弟却觉得它非常有趣，甚至在高二那一年的暑假，迪普连着三天没睡觉，只为了得出这个游戏的某一道最佳解法。

但不管怎么说，在迪普打来电话，结结巴巴地说他想申请《三地下城》社团的时候，梅宝都是十分鼓励的：“迪普，你已经是个成熟的大学生了，想做就去做吧！老姐在另一个城市随时为你提供技术上的支持！嘿，或者金钱上的支持也不错？” 

迪普那时也是第一次独自去另一个州生活,在大学里完全是人生地不熟，耳边传来梅宝的声音让他放松许多，便站在窗边笑着回应：“有言语上的支持就足够啦，谢谢你，梅宝，我会自己再好好规划这件事的。”又说了些别的道了再见，迪普把手机随意揣回兜里，看着书桌上的一沓白纸思考了几秒，还是拿在手上离开了宿舍。

用于申请新社团的筹备申请书和章程草案都已经拟得差不多了，固定的活动场所可以等之后再考虑，接下来就是要去寻找几个也爱玩《三地下城》的校友，说服他们联合发起申请。这样的校友肯定是不少的吧，毕竟《三地下城》是这么好玩的智力游戏，迪普抱着复印好的白纸黑字的宣传书自信想着。

——然后一个人也没招揽到。

迪普在校园中心的一颗大树下摆了张桌子放草案和宣传，有些尴尬地抱着一沓传单站在一旁，大部分路过的人都只是随意瞟了眼便很快离开，偶尔有看他俊俏凑近来搭讪的学姐学长 ，发现这个软嫩的学弟完全听不懂某些暗示，很快也就婉拒走掉。

天似乎也暗了，迪普默默打开手机看了一眼，发现他已经在这里待了近两小时了，再等一会就回去吧，他有些沮丧，甩了甩头又小声给自己打气：“相信自己，梅森·派恩斯，社团招揽新成员一点都不难，你只需要伸出手拦下某个同学然后说...抱、抱歉！”

‘啪’的一声响起，迪普猛地抬头和一个男生面面相觑，刚才自言自语的时候他竟真的伸出了手，并‘成功拦下’一人。好在这个被他打到手臂的金发男生看上去脾气不错，被吓到后也只是神色温和的冲他摇了摇头表示没关系，转头继续往前走去。

机会！迪普下意识拉住了那人的衣袖，反应过来又匆忙松开，他对上那人的视线，原本打好的腹稿顿时变为空白，结结巴巴道：“那个...你好！请问你对《三地下城》有了解或者感兴趣

再一次眼神交错，迪普才发现面前这人的眼睛也是漂亮的金色，从那浅色虹膜里映射出自己的轮廓，就好像......

“啊...那个桌游吗，我知道一些的。”温和又带着些许磁性的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，仿佛心中的臆想被戳破似的，迪普恍然反应过来，脸涨的通红，支吾了一阵，他才在金发男生微笑的示意中再次开口：'“那，如果你还没有加入社团，要不要考虑和我一起申请创立‘三地下城’社？它真的特别、特别有趣，而且你一进来就是元老级的副社长！”

......

......

......

这句话实在是太尴尬了，大部分人都不会同意吧！迪普感觉自己脸上的温度已经高的能烤面包，但出乎意料的是，金发男生并没有怎么犹豫便加入了：“我叫比尔·赛弗，很高兴认识你。”比尔伸出手，很自然的打着招呼。

幸运女神来得猝不及防，迪普激动地握住那只修长的手：“我是梅森·派恩斯，欢迎你的加入，比尔！”

“With pen and paper,shield and sword,our quest shall be our sweet reward!(笔与纸，剑与盾，我们的征途将成为最美的回报！)”

之后的两个月漫长又短暂，两人一同布置空荡的活动室，收集各个版本的《三地下城》，在又说服了几个人加入社团，并陆陆续续招收到了十来个社员后，迪普筹备完毕，成功让学校批准了‘三地下城’社团。

拎着小吃和碳酸饮料，迪普站在禁闭的活动室门前，之前其他社员说社团成立必须要好好庆祝，于是便约好各自戴上零食酒水在活动室举办一个小型的聚会。轻叹了一声，迪普把手放在门把手上，现在已经快到约定的时间了，可门内并没有传出来声音，但他知道为什么，或者说，他知道里面是什么情况。里面是......

......

大脑逐渐运转起来，迪普缓缓睁开眼，突然不知是遗憾还是松了口气。

就在下一秒就要进入活动室的时候，他脱离了梦境。

感觉到自己的右手正被松松牵着，迪普扭头对上了枕边人的睡颜。昨晚他们意乱情迷，灯光也昏暗，现在他才注意到比尔不仅更瘦了一些，睡觉时还总皱着眉头，难掩疲惫，看来之前他也一直承受着很大的压力，没有好好休息过，那之前让迪普有些好奇的眼罩已经取下，微卷的金色刘海倒向一遍，被盖住的左眼眼睑上隐约露出些黑色。

手指动了动，迪普忍耐住拨开他刘海的想法，在左手边的床头柜上摸索找到了手机，打算先给梅宝回复，昨天他好像只说了声不回房间便困的睡着了，不知梅宝看到了还要发过来什么轰，炸......

开屏便是‘99+’的鲜红色提醒，他表示自己受到了惊吓。

大致的翻了下来，梅宝的意思无非是“为什么不回，去了哪里”，“是不是去和哪个帅哥春宵一度了，长得帅不帅”和“第二天早上9点在餐厅见”三个方面，还有一个多小时就要9点了，还是先回房间收拾一下吧，他尝试着把右手从比尔手里挪开，却突然被抓得更紧。

“我的松树又想要跑到哪里去啊？”有些沙哑的男声响起，比尔轻拽了一下，成功把迪普又拉到身边，迪普也没挣扎，老实窝在他怀里回复说梅宝约了时间，一会要赶过去。

思考了两秒，比尔拿过手机订了个闹钟，随手放回床头柜，在迪普嘴角亲了一口：“我们再过会二人世界，嗯？”后者自然是晕晕乎乎的又同意了。

两人简单洗漱了一番，换上保镖送来的换洗衣服（迪普表示并不是很想知道比尔是怎么清楚他尺码的），在走廊上缓步走着 。据比尔说这一层只有他居住，除了站岗巡视的保安以外基本看不见人，具有很强的私密性，“也很适合做一些‘运动’。”比尔意有所指的说了一句，被听懂暗示的迪普瞪了一眼。

有些别扭地被牵着手走着，迪普悄悄扭头看了眼一旁心情愉快的男人，比尔醒来后重新戴上了眼罩，上面覆着的薄刘海随他的步伐略有晃动，勾的迪普心里发痒。

比尔眯了眯眼，突然反身把迪普压在墙上，近到气息和气息相互交错，让后者恍惚回到了昨晚昏暗的小隔间。“松树，一直偷看我，想到什么了？”他挑逗般笑着，回答他的却是伸向眼罩的试探，被下意识躲开。

迪普抿唇，双手坚定地捧住比尔的脸：“你的左眼，”他的声音有些发颤，在安静的走廊里更为明显，“左眼是怎么回事？”空气滞了一瞬，比尔像是终于反应过来自己刚才有些奇怪，主动把刘海掀开，让迪普摘下：“有一次在外面吃饭，旁边打了起来，祸及无辜。”迪普拿下了‘无辜’者的眼罩，看着眼睑上黑色的松树纹身，还有睁开后那无神的金色竖瞳，随即被袭来的亲吻夺去全部心神。

有人说，爱人的亲吻是一味灵药，它抚慰内心的不安，给予宁和与温柔。

双手退拒了几下，两人带着齿痕和水迹分开，比尔笑眯眯地看着怀中大口喘气的爱人：“你需要好好锻炼身体了，亲爱的。”迪普瞥了他一眼，呼吸平复后轻声发问：“会痛吗？”

“嗯？眼球取出来的时候是打了麻醉的，所以不会很......”

“在眼皮上纹身，会痛吗？”纹身的时候，纹身师一般不会使用麻醉，以保证最后的效果。

愣了一下，比尔看着眼里带着水汽的迪普，哭笑不得地低头啄吻他的眼角：“不会的，因为这是爱，松树。”

“爱不会让人疼痛。”


End file.
